Resurrección
Arrancar, are Hollows that have removed their masks and gained Shinigami powers, have Zanpakutō and can perform something similar to a shinigami's release called . Unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, however, an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is simply the Arrancar's Hollow powers sealed into the shape a of sword. By releasing their Zanpakutō in the same manner as a Shinigami, an Arrancar can release his or her Hollow powers. Most known resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance. Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A resurrección restores an arrancar to its "true" form. Arrancar normally only return to their human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb. There are two reasons Arrancar go through such trouble to seal their power: it allows them to maintain human form and to conserve their power in times of inactivity. In most, if not all cases, Arrancar "lose" their Zanpakutō after performing their resurrección. By which, they no longer carry any kind of one or two handed sword - the sword is replaced by other weapons such as claws (Shawlong Kūfang), pincers (Findor Carias), tendrils (Szayel Aporro Granz), or just plain fists (Choe Neng Poww). However there are some exceptions - 7 to be exact; 5 out of these 7 have been Espada. They are listed in chronological order of their release: #Aaroniero Arruruerie wields Kaien Shiba's Nejibana alongside his own octopus-like Zanpakutō, Glotonería. He was the 9th Espada (deceased).Bleach Manga Chapter 267, pages 12-15 #Neliel Tu Oderschvank uses a double-sided lance as her resurrección, which gives it the appearance of shikai upon release. She is the former 3rd Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 296, pages 2-4 #Nnoitra Jiruga wields 4 separate scythes similar to his sealed zanpakutō broken up. He was the 5th Espada (deceased).Bleach Manga Chapter 309, pages 8-11 #Mila-Rose uses a large two-handed sword after her release. She was a fracción.Bleach Manga Chapter 335, pages 16-18 #Rudobōn carries a bolt-like staff after releasing Árbol, in place of his Zanpakutō. It is unknown if the staff has the ability to cut. He is the leader, and creator of the Exequias. Bleach Manga Chapter 340, pages 5-6 #Ulquiorra Cifer carries a white "spike-blade" that he can seemingly generate from his body, which can also be used as a projectile if necessary. He also possesses a second released form, but the weapon is replaced with a lance-like weapon. He was the 4th Espada (deceased).Bleach Manga Chapter 345, page 9 #Halibel has her right arm merged with a wide and long sword-like weapon Bleach Manga Chapter 355, page 16. She is the 3rd Espada As Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada has demonstrated, there is a second form of resurrección, called "Segunda Etapa" or "Second Stage." However, he claims to be the only Espada with this ability, and that even Aizen had no knowledge of the transformation. Since he states it as another level of power, it can be assumed that any Arrancar can achieve it, but they must have the necessary power to do so. Known Resurrección Trivia *The only known Arrancar with a second Resurrección is Ulquiorra Cifer. References Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:List